Chocolatecovered Strawberry
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Ishida has boxes of chocolate. Ichigo has an idea for the Quincy. "I want us to have a fun night together." oneshot originally posted last Valentine's Day.


Summary: Ishida has boxes of chocolate. Ichigo has an idea for the Quincy. "I want us to have a fun night together." oneshot originally for Valentine's Day.

A/N: I know Valentine's Day was like, a month ago, but this was originally put in a oneshot series, though no one reviewed it T.T So, I have edited the chapters and made them all into separate oneshots. Hopefully someone will review them...

Rated: T

Warning: Boy on boy kissing, touching, partial nudity, and slight language

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, meaning it's not mine.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

**Chocolate-covered Strawberry**

Ishida Uryuu has been called many names in his short lifetime. Self-centered jerk, pompous prick, guy-who-has-a-pole-shoved-up-his-asshole, you name it. But even though he had been careful not to be _too_ nice, even though he has kept his distance from everyone (save for a few chosen people), and even though he practically pushed everyone out of his way with his gigantic ego, Ishida has somehow obtained something that he has always feared.

Fangirls.

They will never leave him alone. Though they never actually approach him because of his attitude, he could always sense them behind every corner. The hairs on the back of his neck would stand up when one was behind him and his skin would crawl whenever one would even _look_ at him.

Seeing that he is disgusted by fangirls, one would think that Ishida was gay. It was true that the brunet never really had any interest in girls, but that doesn't mean he was attracted to the same sex.

Or did it?

Maybe, maybe not, but now wasn't really the time to question his sexuality for today was the day Ishida dreaded the most every year.

Valentine's Day.

Those two words alone sent shivers up Ishida's spine. Forget about school, he was content with just making it through the day without drowning in all the Valentines chocolates and love letters he receives from eager fangirls who had no chance with him whatsoever.

And you can imagine how relieved Ishida was when the school bell rang, signaling for the end of the day, and he saw that he was still alive.

The brunet left the school, his arms laden with chocolates that he would just give away and love letters that he would burn later (because he was such a nice guy). He had denied many gifts from his fangirls, but some would just shove them in his hands and run off, leaving the Quincy with no choice but to bring them home.

And he had so many this year. So many, that he nearly buckled under the weight. Fortunately, some stranger was able to catch the brunet before he completely fell on his ass and embarrassed himself in public.

"Th-Thanks," Ishida mumbled as he straightened himself up.

"No problem," said a very familiar voice and Ishida turned around to see that it was none other then Kurosaki Ichigo who helped him.

Oh. Joy.

"Oh, it's you," Ishida said before turning away and walking towards his home again.

"What's with the tone of voice?" Ichigo asked, following Ishida's wake.

"Nothing."

"It's not a nothing. I heard something in that tone of voice of yours. It's like you're not happy to see me."

"Like I ever am."

"Now that just hurts."

Silence between the two. Ishida could hear that Ichigo was following him.

Impossible. How could the orange-haired substitute shinigami be following the brunet Quincy home? Maybe his house was just in the same direction. Yeah, that was it.

A box of chocolates fell from Ishida's arms and Ichigo quickly stooped down to pick it up.

"Looks like you got your arms full," the orangehead said with a smirk and Ishida glowered at him. "Here, let me help you."

Ichigo made to take some of Ishida's load, but the brunet moved his arms away stubbornly.

"I can handle it," he half growled.

"No you can't," Ichigo pressed, still reaching for the boxes. "You're skinny and barely have any muscles, so let me help you."

Ishida still didn't let the orangehead touch "his" stuff.

"I said I can handle it," he said, getting annoyed now.

"Either let me help you or be pinned to the ground, your choice," Ichigo said and Ishida stared at him.

A few seconds passed in which the two teens just stared at each other, then Ishida sighed and handed Ichigo the boxes.

"Fine, you can help," he said, mentally cursing himself.

"See, is it so hard to accept help?" Ichigo said with a smirk as he took the boxes and Ishida glowered into space as he proceeded to walk towards his house again.

A couple of blocks later, the two arrived at Ishida's household. The Quincy let the shinigami in and they both took off their shoes at the entrance before fully stepping inside the house.

"Just place those boxes in the kitchen," Ishida said as he headed upstairs towards his room.

Ichigo did just that, carefully placing the boxes of chocolate on the kitchen table, before taking a look around the Quincy's home. It wasn't anything special. It was pretty normal-looking but the color scheme consisted of light blue and white. Ichigo expected nothing less from an uptight Quincy.

"Hm, maybe I can do something so he won't be as uptight," Ichigo said to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

At the sight of the boxes of chocolate, an idea popped up in the orangehead's mind, therefore making him grin broadly.

Up in Ishida's room, the Quincy was laying on his neat white bed, an arm on his forehead and eyes closed.

It felt strange, having that shinigami in his house. It somehow, _excited_ him yet made him very nervous at the same time. He didn't know why he felt that way. His heart was fluttering against his chest and just thinking about that orange-haired idiot made Ishida shift uncomfortably, his pants suddenly feeling tight.

Maybe he was just tired. Yeah, avoiding fangirls all day deprived him of his usual energy and he was now getting delusional.

And with that problem "solved", Ishida rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | linebreak | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Ishida woke with a start and sat up in his bed, breathing a little bit heavily and heart beating against his chest harder then usual. Just a moment ago, he had a dream that Ichigo was grinding their hips together, moaning like no tomorrow in his ear and Ishida was enjoying the sensation that flooded his body because of it.

Now was that normal?

Ishida put a hand to his face, wondering what was happening to him, and he saw that his glasses were gone, which explained why everything looked so blurry to him. He looked around and found his glasses sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up, put it on, and immediately noticed that his door was wide open when he distinctly remembered that he had closed it when he stepped inside.

He doubted it was his father who opened it. He hasn't seen that man in months since his last visit. He seriously doubted a burglar was in the house because the house was protected from any kind of intruder, even humans (besides, why would a burglar open his bedroom door?). That left only one option.

Ishida's guest was still here.

The brunet looked at the clock and saw that it was way past sunset. He had slept for a couple of hours, but why would Ichigo still be in his home at this time?

Ishida decided to investigate.

He got up from his bed and left his room, quietly going down the stairs. All the lights were off in the house, save for the one in the kitchen. The Quincy peeked inside the kitchen and was met with a strange sight.

Ichigo was standing in front of the stove, humming to himself as he stirred something in a pot with the flame off. Some of the boxes of chocolates were open on the kitchen table and there was a plate of fruits on the kitchen counter near the stove. But Ishida wasn't confused about the chocolate or the fruits or the fact that Ichigo was cooking in his home. He was confused about Ichigo himself for the orangehead was cooking in his house shirtless.

That's right. Kurosaki Ichigo was cooking with no upper garment on whatsoever. He just stood there, humming to himself as he stirred whatever it was in the pot, his torso and arm muscles clearly visible. Ishida gulped as he saw just how muscular the orangehead was; powerful arms, flat stomach with a nice six-pack, and a chest that looked soft but strong. Not only that, but Ichigo's pants seemed too big for him for it was slipping off his waist, his hipbones just peeking over the edge. Was he even wearing any underwear?

Ishida gulped again, but that only made Ichigo aware that he was being watched. The orangehead turned around and saw Ishida standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Ishida just stared, a blush adorning his face, but he was expecting Ichigo to get all flustered and embarrassed that he was caught cooking shirtless in his host's home. He wasn't expecting the shinigami to smile at him and approach him.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," he said, his voice soft and calm.

Warning bells went off in Ishida's head. He knew Ichigo was up to something, but for some reason, he didn't resist when Ichigo grasped his hand and pulled him forward, making the brunet's face connect with Ichigo's chest (evident of their difference in height). Ishida blushed even more, but he barely knew what was happening so he didn't do a thing about it.

"Sorry if I'm overstaying my welcome," Ichigo said in his husky voice that made Ishida shudder slightly. "But I wanted to do something for you, so you won't be so uptight all the time."

Ishida said nothing for Ichigo's scent was overwhelming him. To his surprise, Ichigo smelled like strawberries (though maybe that wasn't much of a surprise) and graham crackers. It was an odd mixture of oders, but it smelled like heaven to Ishida.

"I melted some chocolate, you know, so we can dip anything we want in there," Ichigo said, gently pushing Ishida away and bringing him to the stove. "I want us to have a fun night together."

Ishida took a peek inside the pot and saw the warm melted chocolate in it. The smell of chocolate was heavenly also, but not as heavenly as Ichigo's scent. Then, Ishida did a double take.

"T-Together?" he said, barely able to make the word audible, but Ichigo heard him and smirked at him.

"That's right," Ichigo said, leaning towards Ishida and the Quincy drew back, only to find that he was cornered with the kitchen counter behind him. "Together," Ichigo said, his lips only inches form Ishida's own pair.

The brunet shuddered at Ichigo's hot breath on his face and he was about to close his eyes when he saw that Ichigo only reached for the spoon in the pot. Ishida's eyes were on the spoon as Ichigo shook off access chocolate and brought it up to his lips, the sweet brown liquid covering the silver surface and slightly dripping down the handle.

"I'm feeling hungry now," Ichigo murmured, waving the spoon back and forth in front of Ishida's face.

Ishida's eyes followed the spoon and he had a wild notion that he was being hypnotized. Mentally slapping himself so that he wouldn't fall under the supposed attempted hypnosis, Ishida watched with a sane mind as Ichigo pressed the spoon onto the Quincy's lips and spread the chocolate around, even on his chin. The orangehead chuckled to himself a bit, seeing how ridiculous Ishida looked with chocolate all over his face, then he leaned in and began to lick the chocolate off of Ishida's chin. Ishida bit back a gasp as he felt Ichigo's warm tongue slide over his skin and lips. He felt Ichigo nip at his lips but he made no other attack on it. Soon, all the chocolate was gone and Ichigo smirked at Ishida's red face as he redipped the spoon into the the pot of chocolate all the while unbuttoning the Quincy's shirt.

Ishida didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't expect Ichigo to strip him of his shirt, toss it onto the floor, and smother his chest with the melted chocolate. Ishida shuddered again, the feeling of warm melted chocolate running down his stomach slightly tickling him, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of seeing Ichigo lean forward and slide his tongue up and down the brunet's torso to lick off all the chocolate. Ishida could barely control his shuddering now with the hot appendage licking his skin. He bit back every attempt to gasp and moan as the tongue slid over his nipples, but Ichigo knew he had the Quincy eating out of the palm of his hand (despite the fact that he himself was eating off of the Quincy's chest).

When all the chocolate was gone, Ichigo straightened up with a smirk and saw that Ishida had become beet red and was gasping softly.

"Aren't you hungry, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, staring into Ishida's deep purple eyes as he leaned forward.

Ishida didn't reply to that. His mind was a complete and utter blank. Ichigo just kept on smirking as he reached behind the brunet, grabbing a strawberry from the plate of fruits and dipping it in the chocolate concoction before holding it in front of the Quincy's face.

"Wouldn't you like a chocolate-covered strawberry?" asked the orangehead.

Ishida stared into Ichigo's honey-brown eyes. They glinted with mischief as Ichigo waved the red fruit around. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Ishida slowly nodded his head and Ichigo grinned mischievously. He leaned forward, placing his head in the crook of the Quincy's neck, and softly kissed him there. Ishida bit back another moan as Ichigo made a trail of kisses from one side of his neck to the other. Then, he gasped when he felt Ichigo's teeth clamp around the sensitive skin there before soothing it with his tongue and lips. Ichigo repeated the process, going back to the other side of Ishida's neck, soothing each bite mark with his mouth, and only one thought crossed the brunet's mind as Ichigo straightened up with a grin on his face.

_Oh, to hell with it._

A smile tugged at the brunet's lips, which Ichigo didn't miss, and the orangehead reached up to stroke Ishida's cheek before gently forcing his mouth open, placing the chocolate-covered strawberry in between the brunet's pearly white teeth.

"I wouldn't mind having one myself," Ichigo said with a smirk as he leaned in and took hold of the strawberry with his own teeth.

Ishida immediately closed the gap between them and the two teens lips met without hesitation. The strawberry in between their mouths was cut in half and they chewed it as they kissed, mashing it together and exchanging the sweet fruit in between their mouths. They broke apart for a split second to swallow before crashing their lips together again, proceeding to wrestle with their tongues, Ishida fighting a losing battle for dominance but not really caring at all. The taste of chocolate and strawberries was irresistible to the Quincy, especially when it came from Ichigo's mouth. And like his dream, he felt the orangehead grab his hips and rub their groins together, though he didn't question it this time.

Feeling heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and his pants tightening, Ishida finally released a moan that was held back for too long. He could feel Ichigo's smirk against his lips and a moment later, they broke apart, gasping for air.

Even though his eyes were half-lidded in relishing the incredible sensation he was experiencing, Ishida could see Ichigo give him a smug grin. With a slight pout, Ishida reached up and tunneled his hand through Ichigo's orange hair, pulling the shinigami in close and brushing his lips against the shell of the orangehead's ear.

"Go upstairs and wait for me there," the brunet said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth and Ichigo's smirk grew bigger.

The shinigami drew back and gave the Quincy a chaste peck on the lips before leaving the kitchen and Ishida heard him say three words.

"I'll be waiting."

That made the brunet shudder at the thoughts of what the orangehead would do to him in bed, but he momentarily pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he turned and grasped the handle of the pot of melted chocolate and the spoon that Ichigo used. Smirking to himself, Ishida left the kitchen and went upstairs to find the shinigami sitting on his bed, leaning back against his hands and staring at the ceiling. Ishida couldn't help but notice that Ichigo's muscles tensed in that position and he felt his pants tighten even more.

"Now I'm getting hungry," the brunet said, making the orangehead snap his head back down and see the brunet close the door behind him as he stepped inside the room.

Ishida then went to Ichigo and sat in the shinigami's lap, facing the orangehead with his legs straddling said orangehead's hips, pot of chocolate still in his hands and their groins touching.

"I want some more chocolate-covered strawberries," the Quincy said, dipping the spoon into the chocolate and splattering Ichigo's bare chest with it.

Ichigo smirked as he read Ishida's thoughts and he took the spoon from the brunet's hand, licking the chocolate off of it as seductively as he could.

"Then I'll be happy to give you some," he said, his voice husky and low, and he saw a hungry look in the Quincy's eyes as he leaned forward to capture said Quincy's mouth with his own.

Mm. Delicious.

**| 0 | 0 | 0 | Owari | 0 | 0 | 0 |**

Emolette: How 'ya like it? It was inspired by a Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi fanfic, but I can't remember the name. It was a Valentine's fic also and had Malik and Yugi licking melted chocolate off one another, which was really _really_ hot! And although I don't really think Ishida has fangirls, I had to put it in there because how else would he get so much chocolate?

Ishida: You could've just made me buy it.

Ichigo: And what would you do with so many chocolates?

Ishida: Point taken.

Emolette: Anyhoo, like I said, this contains implied sex and mostly foreplay. I like good reviews. Flames will be used to melt the rest of Ishida's chocolates so the rest of my fave yaoi couples can lick each other clean of the gooey goodness once I make them smother each other with it.

Ichigo: You're such a pervert.

Emolette: ^.^ Yes, yes I am. And also, I don't know why I made Ichigo smell like graham crackers. I like graham crackers and they do smell really good. Can you imagine Ichigo smelling like that?! =^.^=

Ishida: I can. In fact, I think I can still smell him on my skin because of last night...

Emolette & Ichigo:_-stares-_

Ishida: What?

Icihgo: Excuse me Emolette, I have things to do. _-grabs Ishida-_

Ishida: Wait! Kurosaki! What're you doing?!_-gets dragged away by Ichigo-_

Emolette: Wow, Ichigo got horny after Ishida said that simple sentence... Must be because of the memories of last night..._-holds up video camera-_Please R&R and thank you for clicking my story ^.^ _-secretly starts following Ichigo and Ishida-_


End file.
